cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Dakara Genki for You
|image = |kanji = だから元気 for YOU |rōmaji = Dakara Genki Fo Yū |band = Izumi Kitta (Misaki Tokura's VA) |composer = Aki Hata |lyrics = Tomokazu Tashiro |song number = 15 |starting episode = G Episode 1: Chrono Shindou |ending episode = G Episode 13: A Night in Card Capital |previous song = Get Back Yourself (from Legion Mate) |next song = NEXT PHASE |gen = 2 }} "Dakara Genki for you" (Cheering On For You in the dub) is the fifteenth ending theme song of Cardfight!! Vanguard Anime. It's also the first ending song used in the new series Cardfight!! Vanguard G. It made its debut on Turn 1. It is replaced by NEXT PHASE in G Episode 14: Takeru the Wanderer. Lyrics Kanji= チャンスてにした なら もっと かな のなかで しい と の かをつかめるよ ちょっと まで どもっぽかった の が わり めたんだね しさを さに えて どこまでも ぶに いてた めないからね りなさいよ が ぐけど そっけないふりで スタート! してみた もっと い して い いて く くなれる で チャンスてにした なら もっと かな のなかで ゼネレーション えてくるはず わかるはず だから for YOU リしたい ちも はずっと くへ けるんだよ つらくなったその こそが との いだと づいたんだ けない あふれだして ける! ! さぁ を いて ファイト! の で きっと い つかめると ここで じてるから い い の チャンス ってちゃつまらない きっと しに むことで のジェネレーション えてくる わかる だから for YOU さぁ を いて...! スタート! してみた もっと い して い いて く くなれる で チャンスてにした なら もっと かな のなかで ゼネレーション えてくるはず わかるはず だから for YOU |-| Rōmaji = CHANSU te ni shita kimi nara Motto harukana yume no naka de Atarashii kibou to michi no nanika wo tsukameruyo Chotto maemade kodomoppo katta Kimi no me ga kawari hajimetanda ne Yasashisa wo tsuyosa ni kaete Doko made mo tobisou ni kagayaiteta Tomenai kara ne Ganbarinasai yo Mune ga sawagu kedo Sokkenaifuride SUTAATO! Senaka ashite mita Motto hiroi sekai mezashite Omoi egaite hoshii Atsuku atsuku nareru bashode CHANSU te ni shita kimi nara Motto harukana yume no naka de Asu no JENEREISHON mietekuruhazu wakaruhazu Dakara genki for YOU Murishita ni kimochi mo daiji Kimi wa zutto tooku he ikerun dayo Tsurakunatta sono toki kosoga Jibun to no tatakaida to kidzuita nda Makenai yokan afuredashite Ikeru! Daijoubu! Saa ue wo muite FAITO! Ima no jounetsu de Kitto hiroi sekai tsukameyou Koko de shinjiteru kara Atsui atsui kimi no kokoro CHANSU matte Chattsumaranai Kitto sagashini susumu koto de Sugi no JENEREISHON miete kuru michi wakaru michi Dakara yuuki for you saa, ue wo muite...! SUTAATO! Senaka wo shite mita Motto hiroi sekai mezashite Omoi egaite hoshii Atsuku atsuku nareru bashode CHANSU te ni shita kimi nara Motto harukana yume no naka de Asu no JENEREISHON mietekuruhazu wakaruhazu Dakara genki for YOU |-| English Translation = If you have chance in your hand More likely inside the far dream Some new hope and path that you can grasp Hey, until before, you acted childish Your eyes began to change, eh? It changed from gentleness to strength No matter where, you can fly while shining Hey, don't stop, do your best The chest is tense, but, keep your cool Start! I tried to push back Aiming the more, wider world Wanting to describe this feeling-it becomes a warm and warmer place If you have chance in your hand More likely inside the far dream The Generation of tomorrow becomes visible, I should know it Therefore it's all right for You The "I want to overdo it" feeling is important You are always gone too far Only on that moment it is painful I realized that I fight with myself "Don't lose" feeling overflows Go! It's all right! Now, towards the summit Fight! Passion of now Surely grasp the wide world Because now they believe your warm and warmer heart Waiting for Chance is boring Surely seek it by advancing The next Generation is a visible road, understandable road Therefore this is a courage for You Now, towards the summit...! Start! I tried to push back Aiming the more, wider world Wanting to describe this feeling-it becomes a warm and warmer place If you have chance in your hand More likely inside the far dream The Generation of tomorrow becomes visible, I should know it Therefore it's all right for You |-| English dub = Chance! making the most of every chance you've get Closer and closer to the dreams you've set You will be filled with new hope, and a world where nobody knows will become your own Just until lately, you've seemed like a little kid But something has changed, there's a different look in your eyes now Turning your kindness, into your strength for the best And now you're shining, looking like you could fly anywhere I won't be stopping you, so go and do your best My heart keeps racing for you but, I pretend I don't care Start! Giving you a push in the back Just go! Aim for the bigger world awaiting you Stay in a place where your dreams can flow Let it burn, let it burn, passions within you Chance! making the most of every chance you've get Closer and closer to the dreams you've set The coming generation, slowly but surely you'll see And you'll know for sure I'm cheering on for you Video